Sasuke's Sleepover
by anniegirl132
Summary: Naruto talks Sasuke into having a sleepover with his old team and his new one. What kind of chaos will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepover**

This is my attempt at a humor story. Sorry if I fail at humor, I just wondered what it would be like if Sasuke had a sleepover so I wrote this.

_This is going to be a long night,_ Sasuke thought as he opened his front door to show Naruto and Sakura. "Come on Sakura, let's go up to my room," Karin said, leading the pinkette up the stairs. Naruto walked in and Sasuke closed the door behind him. _How I ever let them talk me into this, I'll never know,_ Sasuke thought.

__ Flashback __

_"Hey Sasuke, don't you thing we should have a sleepover?" Naruto asked._

"_No," Sasuke answered him emotionlessly._

"_Awww, come on! Why not? It would just be me, Sakura-chan, and your new team," Naruto pleaded._

"_No," Sasuke said more sternly this time. No way was he going to have a sleepover, especially not with girls around. _

"_But Sas- NO!" he shouted interrupting Naruto. _

"_Why not then?" Naruto said making a pouty face._

"_There is no way I'm having a sleepover; especially not with two crazed fan-girls," he said._

"_Pft, they'd be having their own sleepover. It'd really be just me, you, Suigetsu, and Jugo," Naruto convinced._

"_Fine," Sasuke agreed grudgingly._

__ flashback end __

**Boys**

"Come on Sasuke, smile!" Naruto shouted as he threw his bag on the floor.

"No," Sasuke said. Naruto gave him that pouty face, again.

"What's Jugo making?" Naruto asked turning to Suigetsu.

"Pizza," he answered.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke could already feel a headache coming on. "What are we doing first Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Waiting for Jugo," he answered.

"What about after that?"

"Just wait."

"Tell me."

"I don't know yet."

"Fine," Naruto finally said. Sasuke picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"Did you get a movie?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Do you have movies?"

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"You'll see," Sasuke stated. Suigetsu smirked at that. _Just wait until he sees what kind of movies Sasuke likes,_ he thought.

"Pizza's ready," Jugo said coming out with the food.

**Girls**

"Isn't Sasuke soooo hot?" Karin asked.

"I know, right?" Sakura replied.

"Just so you know, he's mine!" Karin assured.

"No! Sasuke is mine!"

"Mine!

"MINE!"

"SASUKE IS MINE!"

The two girls began to try and punch each other in the face.

**Boys**

"I'll go and see if the girls want any pizza," Jugo said, walking towards the staircase.

"I know what you're up to," Naruto stated, grabbing Jugo's arm.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Naruto thinks you want to go look at the girls," Suigetsu explained to the giant.

"Why would I want that?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Naruto countered.

"Then you bring them the food," Jugo said, handing Naruto the plate.

"Ok," he said happily, walking up the stairs smiling. He walked up to Karin's door and opened it. "Hey, Saku-"he paused with his eyes wide at the destruction they made.

"Naruto, did you come up here to look at us?" Sakura said turning to face him.

"Umm-uhh well," he stammered.

She and Karin both walked towards him, rolling up their sleeves.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted as her and Karin punched him.

"I guess a window there would be nice," Karin stated, inspecting the new hole in her room.

"Let's clean this place up," Sakura said kindly.

"Ok," Karin said as they began the job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Boys**

"Sounds like Naruto will be gone for a while," Suigetsu said grinning, happy to not be the one being punched by Karin for once.

"He'll be back," Sasuke said tiredly.

As if on cue, the front door opened to reveal a beat-up looking Naruto. He shut the door and sat down on the couch next to everyone. Suigetsu burst out laughing and Naruto glared at him.

"They got you good!" he said through his laughter.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

When he stopped laughing Sasuke suggested that they watch the movie now.

"What movie is it?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," said Jugo as Sasuke opened a cabinet filled with movies. He smirked slightly and grabbed one on the top shelf. Sasuke walked over to the VCR next to the TV and put the movie in. He walked back to the couch and sat down smiling slightly.

The name of the movie came on the screen along with a message.

_**Zombie Raisers**_

_This movie is a horror movie; we are not responsible for anything that may happen while watching this movie. It may cause the following: insomnia, insanity, terror, and schizophrenia. We recommend that no one under the age of 30 or over the age of 70 watch this film. Do not copy anything you may see while watching this. Includes zombies, violence, and death._

"I guess a horror movie would be cool," Naruto said.

_10 minutes later_

Naruto was staring in horror, but not at the movie. He was staring at a laughing Sasuke and Suigetsu. Also at Jugo sitting next to him stroking a pillow. He was about to get up to turn it off when Sasuke grabbed him.

"Wait Naruto, this is the best part," he insisted.

Naruto sighed and sat back down. _Maybe a sleepover really wasn't a good idea, he thought._

**Girls**

"Right now the boys are probably watching a scary movie," Karin stated.

"Really? Naruto hates those," Sakura said.

They both looked over at each other, smiling mischievously.

**Boys**

An hour later the movie was over and everyone but Naruto was sleeping. As irrational as it seemed, he was scared. Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from upstairs.

"It's probably just the girls," Naruto said to himself. There it was again, this time closer. He turned around and looked over the back of the couch. Someone was standing at the base of the stairs, but it was too dark to see who. "I'm sure it's just Sakura-chan," Naruto stated. Then another person was suddenly standing next to the first. The two people began to walk closer and closer. Then they disappeared. Naruto quickly turned around to come face to face with two zombies. Like anyone would, he screamed; which of course, woke up the others who were also screaming now with the exception of Sasuke. There was a poof of smoke which cleared to reveal a laughing Sakura and Karin. Naruto was speechless and Sasuke just looked annoyed to have been woken up.

"You guys were hysterical!" Karin said through her laughter. Naruto and Suigetsu scowled at them as they finally stopped laughing. Sasuke gave them one more glare before going into his room and locking the door. Now that the fun was over, everyone went to their respective rooms and went to sleep.

_Maybe a sleepover wasn't such a bad idea after all. Naruto __**was**__ pretty hysterical,_ Sasuke thought.


End file.
